Any Other Name
by robert3A-SN
Summary: Troy and Abed stay home on Valentine's night to watch the return of "Cougar Town" and Jeff joins them to get away from everything Valentine's related. But then Annie comes home to watch "Cougar Town" as well. Jeff/Annie; contains "Cougar Town" spoilers.


**Warning: A major spoiler is listed from tonight's "Cougar Town" Season Three premiere, although it has been spoiled all over the Internet. Another widely circulated "Cougar Town" Season Three spoiler is also alluded to as well.**

February 14 was a day that took far too long to come, but the waiting would soon be worth it. This was a day to celebrate true, undying love, to pledge oneself anew to the love of one's life, and to promise never to let hard times befall their great love again.

And it was Valentine's Day as well.

Abed wasn't ignorant of Valentine's Day on most years – but most years didn't have the return of "Cougar Town" on Feb. 14. After seemingly endless delays, a fling with "Inspector Spacetime" and a new insult to the legacy of "Bosom Buddies," Abed's greatest TV love had come back. The first new episode of "Cougar Town" Season Three would finally premiere on Valentine's Night, and no Valentine's capers or parodies would keep Abed from staying home to watch.

Troy had been indoctrinated in the "Cougar Town" ways by Abed long ago – and since the librarian wasn't hot enough to fight over this Valentine's Day, he was set on staying home for "Cougar Town" as well. Without Troy and Abed around for goofy hi jinks, and without Abed to point out which Valentine's plot lines they were following, the study group didn't look like they'd have much to do at tonight's Valentine's dance.

So that gave Jeff a convenient cover not to show up as well.

He wanted an opening to worm his way out for a while and avoid the usual Valentine's nonsense. Jeff could have started another BNL related fight, yet he didn't want to risk another Chang-party in his apartment. For this year, Jeff didn't tell his friends he wasn't coming to the dance, but planned to drop by Troy and Abed's apartment unannounced at 8 p.m. to watch "Cougar Town" a half-hour later.

After that, they'd probably text or Tweet everyone that Jeff was there before the group asked where he was. They would probably bug him about it tomorrow morning, especially Annie – yet at least it would stop them from one more Valentine's Day gab session. Troy and Abed's "Cougar Town" worship might make him gouge his eyes out anyway, but then his last images wouldn't be of pink hearts, glitter and Human Being love arrows.

In any case, watching this show wasn't….the worst thing to see as a distraction. Eventually, he had found out Abed didn't make up his "Cougar Town" walk-on story in the "My Dinner With Andre" homage he had otherwise blocked out. Once Jeff actually saw Abed on the show, he tended to check in every once in a while and find it….tolerable. Anything with a lot of drinking and Courtney Cox couldn't be terrible – plus the characters Laurie and Travis looked a little like two students he quickly took out in paintball last year.

And since the show was no longer about adults having sex with people 10-15 years younger than them, Jeff found it MUCH easier to stomach. That was all he cared to think about on the matter.

In any case, Jeff now had his opening to avoid Valentine's night. Even better, neither Annie nor the group asked him any questions about the dance at school, or reminded him that they expected him there. Plus, while a few ordeals today looked like setups for future shenanigans tonight, they seemed unlikely to become memorable adventures that needed him.

At the least, he wouldn't miss the likes of Britta kissing a fake lesbian this year. And no one was addicted to anything that would put them in the hospital the next day, where they'd plot to pretend that Jeff's father had returned. Jeff chose to have an Annie like faith that Pierce wasn't that suicidal on multiple levels again. But since that wouldn't be tested, he was safe to sit through "Cougar Town" and run out the clock on Valentine's Day for another year.

Jeff arrived at the apartment at 8 p.m. – and in spite of all the "Cougar Town" merchandise and hand-made "Cougar Town" pennants around Troy and Abed's recliners, he made himself look eager to watch the show with them. Abed would normally be able to see through that, but if he did, he said nothing about it and didn't even have one of his evil wizard looks. He and Troy just let Jeff come in and pull up a chair, then traded their "horror stories" about living through the "Cougar Town" hiatus.

It took about a solid minute for Jeff to wonder if he'd made a mistake. Maybe he could go home before Troy and Abed Tweeted the group that he was here, then browse through every single show airing against "Glee" until 9 p.m. But this was the best plan he had to steer clear of Valentine's Day and any annoying Valentine's trends. And this den of geekdom and "Cougar Town" worship was the furthest thing from Valentine's or romance – so maybe this was a stroke of genius after all.

Reveling in his genius would help Jeff get through the 20 minutes before show time. But just as he started, he heard a knock on the front door. This made Abed pause the story of how he and Troy's first 12 plans for a "Cougar Town" flash mob failed because they couldn't buy enough wine. As Troy waited on edge for Abed to continue, and Jeff was confused for a number of reasons, Abed got to the door and opened it.

"Good, I'm here just in time!" Jeff heard an uneasily familiar female voice state. Then it's uneasily familiar female owner emerged. "Annie?" Jeff blurted before he could stop himself.

"Jeff?" Annie asked with equal shock. "What…what are you doing _here_?" she then got out.

"I asked you first," Jeff retorted to buy time. "No you didn't," Annie correctly pointed out. "Well, I asked a _question _first, so you lose, Edison!" Jeff gloated more intensely than he meant to.

"Fine. The dance was boring and Britta making friends with a….friend of Gaga wasn't as funny this time. Besides, after watching Abed's 'Cougar Town' DVDs for months, I wanted to see it live for the first time. Plus, Troy wouldn't have kept what happened a secret before I saw it online," Annie stressed.

"Hey, you're the one who chose studying over seeing those episodes live! And those characters hooked up and died too awesomely for me to keep quiet about it! Are you _still_ so unforgiving on 'Cougar Town' night, Annie? Don't you be a blaspharma on this holy night!" Troy demanded.

"Hey, I'm here to see_ this_ live, so I've clearly learned my lesson," Annie explained. Meanwhile, Jeff tried to make up an exit strategy before Annie remembered he was here. But then Troy had to have one of his mood swings and cheer, "That's right, now we have Jeff _and _Annie to celebrate the high holy return! With those kinds of new viewers, we're going to get 10 seasons and a Penny Can after all!"

"Tweeting it!" Troy and Abed then chanted, as they updated their Twitters to tell the world that Jeff and Annie were here. Now that Annie saw him and the group would soon know he was here, there was really no way out for Jeff. He was stuck here in this Valentine's free "Cougar Town" palace….with Annie. Too many things that weren't worth thinking about right now could go wrong with that wine cocktail.

But since Abed and Troy's "Cougar Town" madness was still the main attraction here, there might not be any room for more awkwardness with Annie….regardless of what day it was.

Yet when they shared more of their abandoned fan campaigns – each one more outlandish and borderline illegal than the last – Jeff found himself turning to Annie and sharing bewildered looks with her. As it soon became evident, these tales went down better when another sane person was there with Jeff, understanding how outlandish this all was.

But once Troy and Abed talked about the actual show itself, Annie had room to chime in and offer her own two cents. Although she wasn't as….committed a fan of "Cougar Town" as Troy and Abed, she had picked up enough from watching it with them – and overhearing it numerous times when she was trying to study. While "Cougar Town" wasn't English or history or every other school subject Annie ever aced, she could more than hold her own with the show's two biggest super fans.

Annie was proving to be the kind of TV nerd Jeff appreciated – the smart one who wasn't totally insane. Perhaps she was so obsessed over school work that she didn't have a similar obsession to spare for a TV show. In fact, her healthy devotion to "Cougar Town" was so refreshing, Jeff even started to chime in on what he had seen from the show.

In the final minutes before the new episode, Jeff and Annie wound up talking "Cougar Town" among themselves just as Troy and Abed were doing. This wasn't surprising from Troy and Abed, since they lived in their own little worlds all the time. But if a late surprise guest had been invited, they might have said the same thing looking at Jeff and Annie as well.

Jeff realized that and cursed himself once they all finally stopped talking. Now their attention was on the TV as "Cougar Town" was 30 seconds and one more retread Tim Allen joke from coming back. Or at least that's what Jeff wanted his attention to be on. Otherwise he'd think about why he and Annie entertained themselves over "Cougar Town," why they were familiar enough to even get lost talking about that, and how weird it was that they ended up here on Valentine's Day. Not to mention why Jeff wanted to be _here_ on Valentine's when he didn't think Annie would be there.

Jeff was only supposed to get away from Valentine's hype and watch a show that had nothing to do with the holiday. All he had to do was be distracted by "Cougar Town," Courtney Cox, wine gags, clever wordplay and the creepy sounds that passed for Abed's squeals of joy. He just had to let that wash over him for a half hour, take his leave and head home for a nice Valentine's free nap.

And then they watched an episode where Jules and Grayson got engaged.

Of course they did.

They were probably the only four "Cougar Town" viewers who hadn't seen that twist spoiled on the Internet weeks ago. Abed found it completely unnecessary to read spoilers, since he always figured out everything. Troy watched "Cougar Town" reruns with Abed so he'd be too busy to get spoiled, Jeff had no interest in reading any TV blogs, while Annie had more serious things to look up online.

Abed had turned off his seeing into the future powers so he could better savor "Cougar Town"'s return, so he was actually stunned. Troy went into a laughing/crying jag that would have been hilarious from much more than five feet away. And yet Annie's happy tears were still bigger than Troy's, to Jeff's fear and dismay.

Now instead of being away from love, Valentine's night emotions and Annie, Jeff was in the crossfire of an emotional, love struck Annie after a "Cougar Town" screening, of all things. There was almost no way out without things getting weird; plus she and Troy would probably keep swooning about the engagement and have wedding theories all day tomorrow. And when Annie was that carried away by lovey-dovey stuff, Jeff knew from experience that she got….unpredictable.

He had to get out of there. But if he just snuck away, they'd confront him on it tomorrow when they were done their Jules/Grayson shipping. If he announced he was leaving, they'd probably cry on his shoulder before he went, which would not be pleasant for a few reasons. So Jeff merely got up, looked for something to drink and tried to plan out his next move.

There wasn't really any beer to speak of, which left Jeff to settle for a soda bottle. But as he cooled off, Annie got into the kitchen and got some tissues to wipe her eyes. Jeff should have headed back to the living room, yet the sight of Annie wiping away tears kept him frozen. Even if these weren't sad tears and he didn't cause them, and he didn't have to destroy someone who made her cry.

"I give it a season and a half before they get divorced for sweeps," Jeff found himself saying to lighten the mood before he knew better.

"Jeff, it'll probably take them a season-and-a-half just to get married. Stupid TV just has to tease us and then draw it out too long," Annie lamented. "I do hope its long enough for David Arquette to come on, though. It'd be neat to see him with Courtney Cox before she gets married on TV. It's great that they're still close, even if they couldn't stay together anyway."

Jeff severely hoped Annie was just commenting on the ex-Arquettes. Then Annie interrupted his hoping by asking, "Jeff? Why did you really come _here _instead of going to the dance?"

"You know that Valentine's stuff isn't my thing. I had to dance two years ago because I had a girlfriend, and I stayed home last year because we were fighting. None of those things dragged me down this year, so it was a cleaner break," Jeff excused.

"Uh huh. But why come _here _instead of just going home? Why watch 'Cougar Town' with Troy and Abed if you really wanted to be alone?" Annie pressed further.

"Like you said, they'd have spoiled it tomorrow and taken up the whole study session. At least now I'll know what they'll be going on about tomorrow, and I'll be prepared to block them out," Jeff concluded before turning the tables on Annie. "What about you? You said you didn't want to be spoiled, but you could have watched it online in the morning before going to school. I can see you giving up sleep, but not giving up a good Valentine's party."

"Like I said, it was pretty boring this year. Britta's fake lesbian friend wasn't as cool as the last one, the Dean phoned in his Cupid costume, and you weren't there to-" Annie stopped talking although the damage had been done.

"Perfect, what did I slack off on this time?" Jeff got off, resigning himself for one of their old arguments.

"I didn't mean you were slacking, I just meant….well, when I figured out you weren't coming, I missed you. But not in that way!" Annie said a bit too quickly for Jeff's comfort – but really not as quickly or awkwardly as he had expected. "I wasn't going to bring up anything…..deeper, and I didn't have a date that you wouldn't be jealous of either! It's just….things would have been more interesting if you were around."

"I didn't know I was the life of the party. If it was a paid position, I'd have known that I should have known," Jeff quipped to try and change the conversation.

"Regardless, I know something bigger would have happened if you were there. Even if it didn't, I missed that I couldn't just talk with you and banter about Valentine's Day. I know it's not the coolest holiday to you, and I figured you didn't have a date or you'd have shared your hookup game plans today. So since we were both free, I was looking forward to teasing you and playing around to pass the time….even if your Valentine's cynicism beat me for a _little_ while. Once I saw that wasn't happening, I figured watching 'Cougar Town' before 6 a.m. was the next best thing. Yet here you are to give me someone….sane to talk about 'Cougar Town' with after all. Some twist, huh?" Annie reasoned.

"Yeah…it is something," Jeff admitted. Here he was looking to avoid the Valentine's dance boredom and sappiness….and avoid Annie rubbing it in and making certain things worse for him. Yet she claimed that all she wanted was to get through a boring party with a friend and gently joke over their Valentine's beliefs. If she was lying to disguise how she hoped for more, she was doing a better job of hiding it.

But here they were at the "Cougar Town" premiere, matching wits anyway. In fact, Jeff envisioned that just chatting about Valentine's this way with her at the dance might have made it….more tolerable. Of course, he was saying this now because no other….complications had come up yet.

However, as long as they weren't, it was easy to remember how much….unexpected, non-sexual pleasure came out of being around her. The fact that she made it easier to endure Abed and Troy in "Cougar Town" mode helped too.

"Well, we can make up excuses and names for why we didn't show up," Jeff finally stated. "At least they aren't as bad as the ones for still calling the show Cougar Town."

"Oh my God, what _could_ be?" Annie called out as Jeff finally laughed. "It's like they're proud of how bad that title is now! The more Troy and Abed said it over and over and _over _again, the more I almost forgot that I _like _this show! At least make fun of the name in a new title already!"

"I know!" Jeff eagerly agreed. "You tried to make viewers like seeing old and young people hook up, and you failed three years ago! Come up with any other name and admit it's not about cougars anymore, right? I mean, even they admitted that stuff isn't good enough to make up a show! Stop making viewers see something from that formula that isn't there, then maybe you won't be on hiatuses anymore!"

The second that Jeff realized how badly his words got away from him, his eyes went up so he couldn't see how bad Annie was reacting. He waited to hear Annie sob or attack him before he could brush it off or make a hasty retreat. But he didn't hear any tears or angry words from Annie, which surprised him and made him think this was too good to be true. After the bad luck he'd had throughout this Valentine's Day, Jeff could be forgiven if he didn't have high hopes now.

Once he heard Annie give a trembling sigh, he thought the hasty retreat was the best option left, as usual – even if it got harder to use that option every time. But then he heard Annie speak in a calmer than he expected voice, "But we still watched it anyway."

This didn't sound like a promising start. Yet it left Jeff without an opening to run away – walk away, he meant. So he had to stick around until she finished, although he still couldn't look at her.

"Yeah, 'Cougar Town' sounded gross and icky when you heard about it three years ago. But we still watched it tonight, and we watch it fairly regularly, and we know that it isn't icky after all. It's more sweet and funny and uplifting than you'd ever imagine on the surface. And even if we like it on different levels sometimes….we still care about it. We like being around it and we have fun watching it, and we really care about it more than we'd let on to anyone else. I like having it in my life no matter what it's called or labeled, and for some reason, you like it on some level too. But sometimes you do make it look like you really don't like it, or want to like it on any level."

"What? You can't think that, I like it on a lot more levels than that!" Jeff blurted out before he had any chance to filter himself. By the time he realized he hadn't, he was looking at Annie again and saw that he was sunk. Annie wasn't tearing up, at the least, and she didn't have any unnerving or even visible reaction to Jeff's words about….."Cougar Town."

"I know you do. I also know it's hard for you to admit it, since you think liking shows like that doesn't make you look good. I can forget how much that means to you, and I expect too much sometimes because of it. But I still like 'Cougar Town' no matter what others say about it….and this Valentine's Day wouldn't have been the same without watching it. At least not for me," Annie admitted.

"It probably would have been the same for me….in the big picture, anyway," Jeff found himself pouring out. "I…..guess it doesn't mean I would have liked it 100 percent, though. I could have spent the night without 'Cougar Town' and a big part of me really wanted to. But no matter how much I tried to get around it, it was still there and making me slip up."

"Did you mind slipping up before you realized you slipped up?" Annie kept up. "You can't deny that 'Cougar Town' made you laugh….before you remembered it was a guilty pleasure, I mean."

"Of course I can't deny it, that's the problem! And when there's a whole day that's indirectly reminding you of it, it's more of a pain than usual!" Where the _hell _did that come from? Nope….really best not to answer that. In that case, why wasn't Jeff setting up his escape while he barely had an opening left?

"Oh….well, it's not like 'Cougar Town' itself tried to make it harder for you," Annie picked up on. "It can't help it if it has fanatics that make it look creepy and insane sometimes," she stated, which at least gave Jeff room to think she was referring to Troy and Abed. Not much room, but some room. "I know it's name and its….slow start in Season One gave it a childish and silly reputation. But I think we saw tonight that it keeps getting better with age, no matter what day it's on. I mean, it's so mature that there's going to be a wedding now!"

At that Annie finally broke character and corrected, "Not that it has to do that right away! I mean, like we said, it know it has to draw things out and drag on and on until it gets that serious! It's smart TV, it doesn't need premature, unearned gimmicks like that until at least Season Nine! Eight at the earliest!"

Despite the implications of her slip, Jeff couldn't help but laugh in a non-nervous, non-mocking fashion. He had to give Annie credit for maintaining the routine, as she had really learned how to keep up with him lately. He thought that lovesick, school girl, coming on way too stronger than usual Annie would be stalking around on Valentine's Day – or would at least reappear after that proposal. However, Annie was more adept at separating Valentine's fantasy from reality than he remembered – or maybe she just looked better at separating fantasy compared to Abed and Troy.

But Jeff knew that wasn't entirely the case. The googley eyed Annie from "Season One", the first half of "Season Two" and that ugly period near the end of "Season Two" had mellowed out lately. She had been standing up to him more, using different tactics on him….and really did look happy to just have fun with him on Valentine's, regardless of what it meant.

If she was changing and getting more mature just for him, that…..somehow made him feel a little guiltier than it should have. After all, a show like her shouldn't have to change to impress the likes of viewers like him. "Cougar Town" didn't change its name and people still learned to like it….and feel other things it shouldn't feel….

"You're right, it is getting better with age," Jeff noted before he knew what he was saying – and it was getting too late for him to come to his senses. "But it shouldn't totally change just to attract viewers that ignored it until now. The hard core fans that liked it from the very start, even though they didn't know how they liked it then….and still wish they knew or felt confident about it now….they should be thrown a bone too."

"Well….the new and old fans weren't enough to stop this last hiatus," Annie played back along, albeit a bit more carefully, as she stood next to the right side of the refrigerator and Jeff leaned onto the left side. "I just hope they can send a bigger message this time now that it's back. I don't think the 'Cougar Town' creators want to be tossed aside again for months. Or get thrown a bone when other shows that never should have aired get dumped after two weeks."

"But the network took it back. It could have dumped it and teased it even worse, like other nincompoop bonehead companies," Jeff explained, forgetting that he was supposed to be the fans. "No matter how much it tries….it can't forget about the show and its getting too tiring to try….especially after episodes like that one."

"That….may be true for one episode, but what if one isn't enough?" Annie more shakily asked as Jeff seemed to inch a little closer.

"One is usually enough for fickle fans….but maybe being fickle isn't as appealing anymore. Maybe they're starting to wonder if they shouldn't abandon shows _before_ they abandon them. Or before they finally realize they're way _way_ too good for networks." Jeff was now officially too far gone to stop himself – and his motivation to try was falling deeper into a bottomless pit.

"Cable's way overrated anyway….at least I think so," Annie said quietly.

"So does 'Cougar Town' apparently….maybe it isn't as misguided as I thought. Especially since the fans and networks still want to save it anyway. They can't help but worry about it, Annie," Jeff stated as he approached the deep end. "It's important to them."

When their lips first touched, Jeff briefly thought about Troy and Abed catching them, but remembered they were too far gone in "Cougar Town" world to notice them. Then he briefly thought Annie's lip gloss was way too strong, yet the way she pressed her lips against his made up for it – and not just because it had been a long time since they were there. After this long of a hiatus – this way too long hiatus – it really was good to have "Cougar Town" back….

But he wasn't kissing "Cougar Town." He was kissing Annie. The metaphor and satirical banter was over. He was kissing Annie and he wasn't talking about "Cougar Town" in the slightest before kissing Annie. And with that, the old Jeff reemerged from his bottomless pit just as they broke their kiss, pulling back a little quicker than Annie did.

As Annie noticed that, her eyes teared up in the bad way for the first time tonight. Yet since she had been through this before, she seemed to know not to get hysterical while Jeff was still around. "So….what are we going to call this, then?" she asked shakily. "Valentine's hormones? A bit gone too far? A call back to old times? What name do we have for this thing this time?"

There were many names and excuses that Jeff had for….this thing. Yet on occasions like this, he wondered if he used every possible name for it – except for what it actually was.

Likewise, some "Cougar Town" fans probably wished it had a different name and wasn't mocked, scorned, judged or called sick for it. But they dreamed up countless names to push aside that it didn't have any other name – it was simply "Cougar Town," as much as they denied it.

Yet there were others that were proud of it no matter what it was called, recognized that it enriched their TV experience anyway, was getting better and better as its third year got into gear, and could well have more to offer if they didn't go through heartbreaking hiatuses again.

Jeff should mock those super fans – but maybe they all weren't over the top like Troy and Abed. Maybe they had some….good ideas.

Maybe the real name of what their favorite thing was wasn't embarrassing and wrong – at least not enough to throw it away like other shows. And if they kept rejecting it even tonight….then in the future, they would probably wind up hating Valentine's Day way more than they should.

But even if they weren't comfortable enough to actually say the real name for….their favorite thing….it deserved better alternatives than they had come up with so far.

It did warrant using better metaphors that Jeff couldn't keep track of anymore – especially while Annie was trying not to cry.

"Annie, I already know you know what the _real_ name for this is. And I've….been trying not to admit for a while that I know it too. But I'm getting way too tired of coming up with stupid, inaccurate names for what….._this_….is really called. They're dumber than 'Cougar Town' and unlike that show, they're not getting funnier after three years anyway. And….I don't want to spend nine months on hiatus before I let you know that I know that….and I'm sorry," Jeff admitted.

"So….what are you calling it instead, Jeff?" Annie asked quietly and tentatively.

"I…..God, I still can't get it out without using metaphors! Fine, I'm calling it liking 'Cougar Town' more than I admitted earlier, being more of a fan of 'Cougar Town' than Troy and Abed are, wanting to learn to be around "Cougar Town' the right way, and wanting to watch 'Cougar Town' for more than just every Tuesday at 8:30! And for the love of God, if I keep calling you 'Cougar Town' next Valentine's Day, I want Abed to fake suicide me without the fake part!" Jeff all but vomited at the end from saying "Cougar Town" so much – especially when it was substituted for a name like Annie.

But when he saw Annie light up after having cracked his code, he didn't feel sick anymore – not the actual sick sick, anyway. "You want to call it all that?" Annie inquired.

"If I was anyone else, I would call it much more than that right now. I'd call it everything you ever wanted me to call it. All I _can_ say is I don't want us to go on any more….hiatuses while I learn how to do that," Jeff said as clearly as he possibly could under the circumstances.

"Good, I hate hiatuses too!" Annie said loudly before getting back under control. "I mean….I, um….God, these TV metaphors were easy to think up before…."

"No, I think that was good. I do hate hiatuses…..but I want to start a new season now. And I mean a _new_…._season_. One that doesn't have nine month breaks or any breaks after that, preferably. Do you get what I'm saying, because I know I shouldn't use TV as a cover but I-" Before Jeff could at least try to go deeper, Annie jumped up and hugged him.

"This fan got it loud and clear….it's not like you have really subtle writers," Annie muffled into his shoulder. "You want to be a bigger fan of 'Cougar Town.' Now that I finally _know _that for real, I can help you with that and teach you to use my real name again….in between viewing parties."

As Annie kept hugging him, Jeff really hoped that he hadn't done this out of Valentine's hormones or a "Cougar Town" high – instead of wishing it was that easy to explain away. He still didn't cut the cord of TV metaphors and he might be unable to for a while.

But he would use every other tactic he had to show how he was the biggest "Cougar Town" fan in the world. Damnit, now he was using that blasted, way too awful to forget name in place of Annie's beautiful name in his head too!

Okay, that last part was equally as embarrassing in his head too. Yet he still wanted to make it less embarrassing before next Valentine's Day, or before he went out on too many….viewing parties with Annie.

After all, if he wanted his new favorite….show to get a Season Four, this new plot twist had to be a big hit. And after all this waiting, Jeff found that he wanted it to pay off in every way that it could….maybe even a little beyond Season Three.

He certainly didn't want to stage flash mobs with giant wine bottles outside of Annie's apartment just to get renewed, that was for sure.

**Additional spoiler notes: The nod to Jeff taking out students like "Cougar Town"'s Laurie and Travis in paintball alludes to their actors, Busy Philipps and Dan Byrd, cameoing in the Greendale mob at the end of "For A Few Paintballs More." And David Arquette is coming to "Cougar Town" to end Season Three as Annie hoped – before the Jules/Grayson wedding that is actually going to happen.**

**Cougar Town.**


End file.
